Various electronic devices, for example, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing image of a scene. Some of these devices also feature a light-field camera that includes a micro-lens array in addition to a main lens to capture four-dimensional (4D) light-field information (termed as light-field images) about the scene. For instance, an image sensor is positioned slightly behind the micro-lens array. By using such light-field images, displacement of image parts that are not in focus can be analyzed and depth information can be extracted. In various applications, desired parts of the light-field images may be refocused virtually on a computer device after the capture of the light-field images. In light-field image applications, a track length of the light-field camera should be large to estimate depth in the scene with better depth resolution. However, application of a large track length of the light-field camera in smaller hand-held devices, such as mobile phones, becomes challenging due to size constraints.